<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth It by emmariley20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133597">Worth It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmariley20/pseuds/emmariley20'>emmariley20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Transatlantic Tale [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmariley20/pseuds/emmariley20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to the season 7 finale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Transatlantic Tale [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Emily!" Derek's voice broke through the sea of first responders in the area and she turned to see him approaching her quickly. Before she even had time to respond she was wrapped in his arms. "That's twice today I thought I lost you," he sighed.</p><p>Too weak to resist, she sinks into his embrace, wrapping her own arms around him. The mixture of fear and relief laced in his voice only confirm the thoughts that have been lingering in her mind the past few weeks. She needs to leave, unworthy of the care and worry so evident in his eyes.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asks, pushing her back with his hands on her biceps and inspecting every visible inch of her.</p><p>"I'm ok. I promise," Emily nods, giving Derek a small smile. He seems at least temporarily appeased, letting go of her arms and walking with her towards Hotch to begin debriefing.</p><p>When the team makes it back to the office that night and the topic of the inspection for the brownstone comes up, Emily can tell Derek isn't buying her comment about cracks in the foundation and structural integrity. Thankfully, Strauss calls him away to talk before he can ask her any further questions and the topic is avoided for the rest of the night. When he approaches her the following evening at Rossi's however, Emily knows there is no escaping.</p><p>"We need to talk about this, Emily." He doesn't even need to say <em>what </em>it is they need to talk about. She knows. "What's the real reason behind your hesitation?"</p><p>"Fine, you're right. It had nothing to do with cracks in the foundation but… it just didn't feel right, you know? I didn't get that <em>this is it </em>feeling." Emily said, trying to hide the real reasoning once again.</p><p>"Since when have you ever needed a <em>feeling </em>to do something?" Derek asked, still skeptical. "Are you not planning to stay in DC?"</p><p>"I never said that," Emily replied quickly.</p><p>"You didn't have to, Emily. I know you and you've been pulling away lately."</p><p>"Look, can we talk about this tomorrow? Tonight is supposed to be about JJ and Will."</p><p>"No," Derek shook his head. "JJ's still getting ready and everyone isn't even here yet. You're not getting out of this conversation again. Now, how long have you been planning to leave?"</p><p>"I…" Emily sighed. "A while," she finally admitted quietly.</p><p>"Emily…" The hurt look on Derek's face broke her heart. He looked at her the same way he did when she walked into the conference room for the first time after her <em>death</em> but it was that thought that reminded her it was for the best. He was better off without her bringing continual pain and worry into his life.</p><p>"Clyde offered me the London office yesterday. It's a um," Emily cleared her throat, trying to keep her emotions in check. "It's a good opportunity. I think it's the fresh start I need."</p><p>Derek swallowed hard. He was losing her all over again and it hurt like hell. Before he could think of a response, Jack ran into the room, Hotch and Beth not far behind. Knowing the conversation was done for the night he cleared his throat and forced a smile on his face as he bent down to greet his honorary nephew. He caught a glance at Emily as he led Jack over to the fountain a moment later and swore she looked as miserable as he felt inside. What he couldn't understand was why she wanted to leave if she was so sad about it.</p><p>That night, he held her close as they danced, never wanting to let her go. He caught glimpses of her walking around the dance floor as he danced with JJ and Penelope, looking as if she was soaking up the memory of the team for the last time. He wanted to offer her a ride home, give them a little more time to talk, but she and Penelope were climbing into a cab before he had a chance to ask.</p><p>Resigned, Derek climbed into his truck and went home. His spirits were lifted a bit when Clooney greeted him happily at the door, glad to have his human home for the night. Derek let Clooney outside and played some fetch with the old dog for a few minutes despite the late hour. As he made his way back inside, Derek passed by his office and his eyes were drawn to a row of books on one of the shelves. He had his dad's old copies of the 10 most popular Kurt Vonnegut novels but there was one in particular he had a second copy of. Mother Night.</p><p>The second copy was one he had found at Emily's apartment after the Doyle incident. It was the one she'd bought at the airport in her early days at the BAU after she confessed to being a huge nerd and they had bonded over their mutual love of Vonnegut. Derek read it frequently in the 7 months she was gone, comforted in some strange way by the fact that she was once reading the same pages. He remembers sitting at her grave and wishing he'd told her sooner how much he loved her, nerdy side and all.</p><p>It was that thought that had him grabbing his keys and hurrying back to his truck. He refused to let Emily Prentiss go again without telling her how exactly how he felt. 20 minutes later, he was standing in front of her apartment door, rapping lightly on the wood.</p><p>He could hear her approaching on the other side of the door, knew when the footsteps came to a halt that she was looking through her peephole and a second later he heard the latch being undone and the door swung open.</p><p>"Derek, what are you…" is all she manages to get out before he's stepping forward, cupping her cheeks in his hands and bringing their lips together. She makes a surprised <em>mmm </em>sound against his lips before he feels her respond, opening her mouth at the same time he does and deepening the kiss. It's a desperate kiss, deep and hot and heavy. They pull apart a few moments later, both gasping for breath, and it's then that Emily finally finishes her question. "Derek, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Don't go, Emily. Don't go to London."</p><p>"Derek…" Emily sighs, looking down.</p><p>"I love you." He says, waiting for her to look back up at him. When she doesn't, he gently grasps he chin and lifts her head until they make eye contact again. "I. Love. You." He says again, tears pooling in her eyes at his words.</p><p>"You can't," she whispers, her voice cracking slightly.</p><p>"Why?" He implores softly.</p><p>"Because I'm not worth it, Derek." Tears are flowing steadily down her cheeks now and Derek swipes his thumb over her cheeks, brushing them away.</p><p>"You're wrong but even so, that's for me to decide and I say you are." He declares in a firm yet gentle voice before pressing their lips together again.</p><p>"I still have to go," Emily says as their lips part. "Things just don't feel right with the team anymore. They haven't since I got back and that's my fault."</p><p>"You weren't the one who made the decision to fake your death, Em," Derek reminded.</p><p>"Maybe not but it's my fault Hotch and JJ were even put in the position to make that call. <em>I'm</em> the one who ultimately caused that pain."</p><p>Derek sighs, knowing that her self-loathing isn't something he's going to be able to soothe in a night but he refuses to lose this fight entirely. "If you really feel you need to go to London, I won't like it but," he takes a deep breath before continuing. "I'll respect it. But I love you and I won't lose you again."</p><p>"Long distance won't be easy," Emily points out.</p><p>"Does that mean you love me, too, Princess?" Derek smiles.</p><p>Emily chuckles as she wipes her eyes and sniffles lightly. "Yeah, I love you, too."</p><p>"Then we'll make it work," Derek assures, drawing her in for another kiss, this one slower and full of promise. Emily's right, it won't be easy, but Derek is sure that loving Emily Prentiss will be the best decision he's ever made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. I have a few ideas in mind for a sequel to this piece if there is interest, so let me know in the comments if that's something you'd like to see and I'd be happy to continue with this story line.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>